Sobre Fuuinjutsu y Uzumaki
by OtroUsuarioMas
Summary: Naruto descubre de pequeño que es del Clan Uzumaki y decide restaurarlo a su gloria, aprendiendo lo que cualquier miembro de ese clan deberia: Fuuinjutsu.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Era un día soleado en la aldea de Konoha, siendo fin de semana los niños jugaban en los parques. Todos los niños menos uno, este niño tenía cabello rubio en punta, ojos azules como el cielo y tres marcas en cada mejilla como si fueran bigotes.

-¿Porque tengo que hacer tarea en domingo?- Se preguntaba el niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki, ignorando deliberadamente que dicha tarea fue dada como castigo por una de sus múltiples travesuras.

El pequeño rubio buscaba un clan sobre el cual escribir pero era una tarea imposible, debido a que, siendo compañero de los herederos de casi todos los clanes, no podía escribir sobre ninguno sin admitir que ese clan le parecía genial.

Esos eran los pensamientos del niño mientras sacaba del estante un libro especialmente grande, el cual, debido a su peso, provoco la caída del niño junto a varios libros más.

Una vez en el suelo y quejándose del dolor de la caída el niño pudo observar, debajo de un librero apartado, lo que parecía ser un libro. Impulsado por la curiosidad de cualquier niño fue a agarrar ese objeto, descubriendo que efectivamente era un libro, muy maltratado, con las páginas amarillentas y carcomidas por el paso del tiempo, pero legible al fin y al cabo. El libro se titulaba "Los Inicios de Konoha".

No perdiendo nada el ojiazul ojeo la primera pagina del libro y solo bastó un párrafo para que supiera de qué clan iba a hacer su ensayo:

" _De la unión del clan Senju y el clan Uchiha, con el posterior apoyo del clan Uzumaki, se logró formar la aldea de Konoha"_

 **Días después:**

"Mizuki sensei es un idiota" pensaba Naruto mientras miraba una hoja con un gran "reprobado" en ella. A pesar de buscar toda la información posible sobre el clan Uzumaki solo descubrió que eran expertos en algo llamado Fuuinjutsu y que tenían su propia isla, intentó preguntarle a Sandaime-jij sobre ellos pero estuvo muy ocupado esos días y no pudo verlo.

Al entregar la poca información que encontró de ese clan Mizuki sensei le grito que ese clan no existía y, aunque existiera, no escribir más de dos frases sobre el hacía que fuera una porquería de clan.

Ese mismo día fue a la torre Hokage a ver al Sandaime, para preguntarle sobre el clan Uzumaki. Quería saber si era posible, aunque fuera de un modo muy lejano, que tenia familiar por algún lado.

-Jiji, ¿sabes algo sobre un clan Uzumaki? Encontré un libro en la biblioteca que habla de ellos.- Gritó Naruto apenas entró de un portazo a la oficina de la figura de abuelo más cercana que tenía. En un primer momento el Sandaime se sorprendió de que Naruto, siendo el niño mas hiperactivo que conoce, haya estado en la biblioteca leyendo un libro en vez de estar haciendo alguna broma con pintura o alguna bomba fétida. Sin embargo cuando el Sandaime comprendió sobre lo que le estaba preguntando Naruto se asustó, cuando instauró la ley que impide hablar sobre la condición de jinchuriki del rubio mandó a esconder todos los libros que hablaran del clan Uzumaki, temiendo que alguien pudiera rastrear los orígenes del rubio hasta Kushina y por ende Minato.

En un primer momento sopesó la idea de engañar al rubio diciendo que era un clan menor que se extinguió durante alguna guerra (siendo una mentira plausible y con un tinte de verdad) pero al ver la cara que ponía Naruto, una cara esperanzada, creyendo que al fin podría pertenecer a algún lado o tener una pista de su origen, decidió decirle la verdad, o al menos una parte de ella.

-Veras Naruto.- Fue lo primero que dijo el sandaime mientras encendía su pipa, llenando el cuarto de humo para darle dramatismo al asunto, si iba a contarle al rubio sobre sus orígenes al menos tenía que darle cierta emoción al tema. -En los tiempos del primero, incluso antes de que se formara Konoha, existían dos grandes clanes en guerra, el Senju y el Uchiha…-

-Jiji, no me des una clase de historia, solo quiero saber sobre el Clan Uzumaki.- Le interrumpió el rubio con cara de aburrimiento viendo que estaba por recibir una charla de horas sobre cosas que no le interesaban.

"Sera sinvergüenza el mocoso" pensó el Sandaime molesto por ser interrumpido.- Bien, el clan Uzumaki residía en Uzushigakure no sato, solían ser pelirrojos, eran poderosos por su fuuinjutsu y su kenjutsu, fueron parientes de los Senju…- Siguió relatando el sandaime mientras resumía lo mejor que podía la historia de los Uzumaki.

Al terminar de hablar notó que Naruto lo miraba con tristeza en los ojos.- ¿Osea que no soy de ese clan? ¿Porque me apellido Uzumaki entonces?- le preguntó mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, por fin creía saber de dónde venía y resulta ser que solo fue su imaginación.

El Sandaime se odió por tener que ocultarle la verdad al rubio, pero al ver la mirada que ponía no lo resistió y decidió, aunque solo fuera una pequeña parte, revelarle su origen.- En realidad Naruto, que fueran pelirrojos no es determinante, lo más probable es que seas un Uzumaki, pero alguno de tus padres debió ser rubio, es simplemente eso.-

Ante las palabras del Hokage Naruto se emociono, entonces si tenía un lugar al que pertenecía, no le importaba que se hayan dispersado por todo el continente, ni que no conociera a nadie más de su clan. En ese momento decidió que si su clan alguna vez fue grande él se encargaría de devolverlo a su antigua gloria y de reunir a toda la gente con sangre Uzumaki que pudiera, por lo que las siguientes palabas que dijo definirían no solo su carrera ninja, si no también lo que años más tarde seria conocido como "El resurgir del remolino".- Jiji, quiero aprender fuuinjutsu.

El sandaime solo pudo sonreírle, mientras internamente pensaba "¿En qué mierda me metí?"

 **Nota de autor:** Sinceramente no tengo idea de a donde quiero ir a parar escribiendo esta historia, es el primer fanfic que quiero tomarme en serio de escribir (intente hace años cuando era un chico un fanfic de digimon, pero no termino muy bien el proyecto). No tengo mucha idea de escritura, incluso siendo solo el prologo me parece que como lo escribí podría volverse aburrido de leer. Me gustaría recibir consejos o criticas para que no dé cáncer verlo, gracias a cualquiera que quiera leerlo.


	2. Examen y Equipo

**Reviews: Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de escribir un comentario, animan bastante a escribir.**

 **Zafir09: La idea es que el Hokage oculte un poco que Naruto es de ese clan para que nadie pueda rastrearlo hasta Kushina, aunque Naruto al enterarse pudiera reclamar lo del trabajo no sería lo más conveniente, en este capítulo naruto lo dice porque Mizuki va a ir a prisión y ya no importa. Más tarde que temprano se revelará a todos lo del clan Uzumaki.**

 **Mikpirat: Sos una enciclopedia andante, la idea del Fuuinjutsu es explotarlo más o menos como si fuera el Nen de Hunter x Hunter, con las condiciones correctas se puede hacer lo que sea con ellos. Naruto no aprenderá Kenjutsu en un rato largo tampoco, hasta shippuden pensé mantenerlo solo con lo básico que aprendió en la serie normal más unos pocos sellos para que el viaje con Jiraiya sea un "level up" mucho más fuerte y notorio. También sobre la pareja de Naruto pensaba poner a Hinata pero desarrollando la relación un poco más, siendo amigos de más tiempo y que no sea tanto como una fantasía infantil porque Naruto no se rendía nunca y la defendió de chica. Gracias por tanta información en tu comentario, me ayudara bastante con desarrollar el Fuuinjutsu.**

 **Grj-Sama: Gracias, ojala te guste el capitulo.**

 **Spark297: No planeo irme tanto por las ramas ni cambiar toda la historia original, la idea es que sea lo más parecido a la historia normal, aunque algún que otro evento si va a cambiar un poco.**

 **Sharoark: No planeaba armar un Harem para el rubio, aunque capaz si juntar casi todos los pelirrojos de la serie con la excusa de que son Uzumaki para que tenga cierto sentido renacer el clan, si fueran solo Naruto y Karin para revivir todo un clan la veo difícil. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Guest: Espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Naruto va a aprender Kenjutsu en su viaje con Jiraiya, de momento aunque aprende sellos va a quedar solo en eso, darle todas las habilidades que tenían los Uzumaki no me parece lógico, alguna que otra sí, pero trato de no hacerlo todopoderoso. Gracias por comentar.**

-Jiji, quiero aprender fuuinjutsu.-

El sandaime solo pudo sonreírle, mientras internamente pensaba "¿En qué mierda me metí?"

 **Cinco años después:**

Han pasado cinco años desde que Naruto Uzumaki decidía aprender Fuuinjutsu, desde entonces su aprendizaje en este arte prácticamente extinto fue, por decirlo suave, un desastre.

Para empezar si bien el mismo Sarutobi tenía una idea básica de Fuuinjutsu, esta no era de ni de lejos suficiente para convertir a Naruto en un maestro de sellos. Tampoco podía pedirle a Jiraiya que desatendiera su red de información para enseñar a Naruto, y las visitas esporádicas a Konoha no alcanzaban tampoco para que pudiera aprender nada en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo hubo un lugar al que pudo recurrir para que Naruto aprendiera las bases del Fuuinjutsu.

El ojiazul todavía recordaba el día en el que comenzó su estudio en Fuuinjutsu gracias a Hokage Jiji.

 **Flashback**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto se enteró de que pertenecía a un clan y le pidió al Hokage aprender Fuuinjutsu. Ese día fue escoltado por un anbu a donde Jiji lo esperaba en un bosque de las afueras de Konoha, después de caminar un rato llegaron a un templo o lo que quedaba de él. El templo que antaño podría haber sido algo impresionante se encontraba muy deteriorado, la pintura se cayó de las paredes, tenía una ventana rota, faltaban algunas maderas del suelo y el techo se desplomó por partes.

-Jiji, ¿Qué hacemos en este basurero?- Preguntó el pequeño Naruto mientras observaba el antiguo templo buscando que tenía que ver el lugar con su pedido de aprender Fuuinjutsu.

-Este basurero, como tú le dices, es el templo de las mascaras de los Uzumaki, me temo que es posiblemente la única forma de que aprendas Fuuinjutsu.- Menciono el sandaime con cierta molestia por la expresión de Naruto mientras abría la puerta del templo, con cierta dificultad, y entraba al mismo- Desgraciadamente no hay ningún maestro de Fuuinjutsu capaz de enseñarte, el único que posee Konoha se encuentra de misión en todo momento, por lo que deberás ser autodidacta con lo que encontremos aquí.

-¿Qué es autodidacta Jiji?- Le pregunto el ojiazul mientras hacia una mueca de asco ante la gran cantidad de polvo y basura que había en el suelo del templo.- ¡AAAHHHHH! FANTASMAS, EL TEMPLO ESTA EMBRUJADO.- Gritó al ver las tétricas mascaras blancas colgadas de la pared.

-No, idiota, son mascaras de tu clan.-Le dijo el Hokage mientras lo sujetaba para que no saliera corriendo, una vez Naruto se calmó pudo seguir hablando.- Ser autodidacta es aprender por tu cuenta, como nadie puede enseñarte vas a tener que aprender todo de los libros que deberían estar guardados en este templo.

-¿Voy a tener que leer libros?- Preguntó Naruto mientras palidecía ante la idea de tener que leer para poder aprender Fuuinjutsu.

Naruto iba a seguir quejándose pero le llamó la atención una tableta de piedra colocada entre las mascaras de la pared.

-" _El conocimiento se concede a todo aquel que lo desea. El poder del conocimiento se concede solo a aquellos que lo usan para propósitos justos"_ ¿Qué significa eso Jiji?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a tocar la tableta, a medio camino sintió el crujir de la madera del suelo, la cual no aguantó su peso y cedió, hundiendo su pierna hasta la rodilla.

-Que extraño, los Uzumaki eran excelentes constructores, por lo menos el suelo interior debería estar bien.- Mencionó Sarutobi mientras ayudaba al rubio a salir del hoyo recién formado y lo inspeccionaba detenidamente.

Adentro del hoyo se podían observar varios pergaminos que, asombrosamente, se encontraban en perfecto estado a pesar del paso del tiempo. Al ver los restos de madera que se rompieron pudo observar restos de tinta de lo que parecía un sello.

-Felicidades Naruto, acabas de encontrar tus nuevos libros de estudio.- Le dijo el Hokage mientras abría un pergamino para ojearlo un poco.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Hoy era el día del examen para convertirse en Genin, por lo que comenzó a vestirse para ir a la academia, desde que comenzó a estudiar por su cuenta el arte del sellado logro cambiar algunos malos hábitos, como quedarse dormido, y aprendió un poco de responsabilidad. Descubrió que estudiar podía no ser tan malo, aunque solo Fuuinjutsu, la academia seguía siendo mortalmente aburrida.

Naruto estaba vestido con una camiseta naranja con capucha, chaleco negro con bolsillos interiores y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, vestía pantalones anbu con vendas hasta las rodillas, llevaba dos bolsas ninja en la cintura y tres pergaminos atados al costado de su pierna. Atado a su espalda había un rollo de cuero pequeño.

Al terminar su camino hacia la academia entro en su salón, con un poco de suerte, hoy sería el ultimo día en el que entrara al mismo, después de hoy sería considerado un ninja hecho y derecho.

-Buen día Hinata-chan.- Saludó Naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado y procedía a sacar un pergamino titulado " _Sellado de Técnicas"_ y se disponía a leerlo. Hacia un par de años se había vuelto amigo de la heredera del clan Hyuga, sin embargo esa era historia para otro día.

Luego de que llegaran todos los estudiantes que faltaban Iruka sensei comenzó un discurso sobre el gran paso que iban a dar en su carrera shinobi, la nueva carga de responsabilidad que conlleva volverse Genin y demás cosas a las que Naruto no le dio importancia.

Siguió leyendo el mismo pergamino hasta que llegó su turno.

-Muy bien Naruto, debes hacer un Kawarimi, un Bunshin y un Henge para pasar.- Le informo Iruka mientras observaba una tablilla.

Con el Kawarimi y el Henge no tuvo ninguna dificultad, sin embargo volvió a fallar el Bunshin como siempre hacia, reprobando el examen que lo dejaría un paso más cerca de ser Hokage.

Volvió a su asiento deprimido por fallar otra vez el examen, el maldito Bunshin siempre se le dio fatal. Al terminar las clases Mizuki sensei se le acercó para ofrecerle un "examen de recuperación", si robaba un pergamino de la Torre Hokage y aprendía un jutsu del mismo podría aprobar el examen.

 **Horas después:**

Robar el pergamino fue sencillo, luego de ir al punto de reunión para completar la prueba se dispuso a leerlo, al ver que la primera técnica y, en teoría, la más sencilla era el Kage Bunshin se desespero un poco, tal parecía que Kami estaba en contra de ponerle las cosas fáciles, sin embargo no perdiendo nada se dispuso a leer la técnica completa.

-" _El Kage Bunshin es una técnica que requiere grandes cantidades de Chakra, crea copias solidas de uno mismo, si bien estas copias son útiles como distracción desaparecen con un golpe fuerte por lo que no son muy recomendables para utilizar en batallas".-_ Con esta simple explicación Naruto quedó maravillado, ¿clones sólidos? Era un regalo para cualquier artista del sellado, podría hacer cientos de sellos a la vez, en donde quisiera, probar sellos nuevos sin peligro alguno, etc. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Aunque le costó un poco de tiempo aprender la técnica, la misma resultó ser incluso más fácil que el Bunshin normal. Mientras seguía pensando las posibilidades que le abría juntar su nueva técnica con técnicas de sellado llegó Iruka sensei.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué robaste el pergamino de los Hokage? Es muy peligroso, idiota.- Le gritó mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Si bien el golpe no dolió tanto, al ojiazul le preocuparon las palabras de Iruka sensei, ¿No se suponía que era una prueba para convertirse en Genin?

-Mizuki sensei me dijo que si robaba el pergamino y aprendía un jutsu de él podría convertirme en Genin.- Le respondió el rubio confundido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Antes de que Iruka pudiera procesar lo que le dijo el Uzumaki un shuriken gigante se dirigió hacia ellos, por suerte pudo empujar a Naruto y salir de la trayectoria del arma que termino clavándose en un árbol atrás suyo.

-Vaya vaya, veo que conseguiste lo que te pedí Naruto, bien hecho.- Dijo Mizuki mientras aparecía desde donde vino el shuriken con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.

Al entender que Mizuki arrojó el Shuriken que casi los mata Iruka advierte a Naruto para que corra en busca de ayuda mientras el entretiene a Mizuki. Naruto toma el pergamino y sale corriendo hacia el bosque, después de pelear un poco con Mizuki este lo hiere en el estomago. Cuando le lanza un kunai para rematarlo Iruka sabe que es su fin, sin embargo antes de que el kunai pueda asesinarlo es desviado con un shuriken lanzado por Naruto.

-Idiota, te dije que corrieras.- Si bien Iruka se alivia por no haber muerto sabe que ahora el que corre peligro es Naruto.- Tienes que escapar

-Tranquilícese Iruka sensei, oculte el pergamino, el Teme de Mizuki no va a poder encontrarlo por mucho que busque.- Naruto le da una sonrisa confiada porque, aunque Iruka no lo sabe, escondió el pergamino en un sello, es imposible que lo encuentre nadie más que el. Al recordar que no están solos se voltea a ver a Mizuki.- Por cierto, idiota, yo que tu correría, mande a un clon a buscar al Hokage, en cualquier momento va a venir hasta aquí con todos los anbu.

-¿Un inútil como tu haciendo un bunshin? ¿Realmente esperas que crea que el remedo mediocre de ninja que eres es capaz de eso?- Ante las palabras del ojiazul Mizuki solo puede sonreír, estaba seguro de que solo lo está tratando de engañar para que huya.- Aunque bueno, no se qué se puede esperar de una _cosa_ como tu…

Adivinando lo que va a decir Mizuki Iruka trata de evitarlo, Naruto es muy joven y saberlo ahora podría traumatizarlo.- DETENTE MIZUKI, ESTA PROHIBIDO DECIR NADA AL RESPECTO.- Le grita desesperado por qué no diga nada que pueda perjudicar al rubio.

Molesto por ser interrumpido, Mizuki le lanza un kunai a Iruka, el cual Naruto vuelve a detener.- Intenta volver a hacer daño a Iruka sensei y te matare.- Amenaza el rubio mirándolo con odio.

Mizuki ignora la mirada que le envía el rubio y decide decirle el secreto de todas forma, para ver sufrir al chico.- ¿Sabes porque todo el mundo te odia? ¿Por qué te desprecian como una plaga? Todas esas miradas que te dirigen, cuando te ignoran, es porque saben que eres un demonio. Tu eres el demonio que destruyó la aldea hace 13 años, eres el Kyuubi.- Le dice Mizuki esperando ver como el chico se derrumba, se desespera por descubrir la verdad y llora por saberse un monstruo.

Naruto solo lo observa confundido unos segundos antes de sonreírle.- ¿Eres idiota o solo estas ciego? Si prestaras un poco mas de atención sabrías que estudio Fuuinjutsu hace años, sé distinguir un sello de almacenamiento apenas lo veo, hace años sé que tengo sellado al Kyuubi en mi interior.

Viendo que su plan de desequilibrar al chico no funcionó Mizuki decide no perder más tiempo y matarlos a ambos, una vez muertos podrá registrar el bosque para ver donde escondió Naruto el pergamino, por lo que les arroja un fuuma shuriken esperando que sea suficiente para rematarlos a los dos.

Ante la sorpresa de Mizuki cuando el shuriken está por matarlos observa como Naruto pone la mano como si fuera a detenerlo, pero cuando esta por cortar el brazo de Naruto a la mitad el shuriken solo desaparece mientras en la mano del rubio aparece un sello de almacenamiento.

Naruto le dirige una mirada de odio a Mizuki.- Te dije que si intentabas lastimar a Iruka sensei te mataría. Kage Bunshin no jutsu: Jutsu clones de sombras.- Haciendo un sello de manos aparecen cientos de Narutos que miran a Mizuki con una mirada que promete mucho dolor, antes de que Mizuki intente escapar todos los clones saltan a golpearlo.

Luego de unos minutos en los que solo se oyen los quejidos y gritos de Mizuki al recibir la paliza finalmente los clones desaparecen dejando a ver a un Mizuki con la cara deformada por los golpes. Sin embargo, aun estando tremendamente golpeado reúne las fuerzas para dirigirse al rubio.- ¿Cómo puede un demonio como tu ganarme a mí? Solo eres un inútil, un perdedor. ¡Nunca servirás para nada maldito demonio!

-Puedes gritarme que soy un inútil y un demonio todo lo que quieras, no me importa, a fin de cuentas el que está en el suelo eres tu.- Le responde Naruto mientras lo mira fijamente.- Algún día, seré Hokage y hare que el Clan Uzumaki vuelva a existir, así idiotas como tú no podrán seguir diciendo que soy un demonio, ya lo veras.- Le grita Naruto con determinación y una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Un demonio como tu quiere resurgir un clan extinto? Si se extinguieron seguramente fue por ser un clan patético, lleno de inútiles como tu.- Le respondió Mizuki mientras lo miraba con asco. Su mirada no duró mucho, ya que Naruto terminó de dejarlo inconsciente con una patada a su barbilla.- Insúltame todo lo que quieras, no me importa, pero insulta a mi clan y no saldrás bien parado.

Después de dejar inconsciente a Mizuki fue a revisar la herida de Iruka sensei, el cual le entregó su banda ninja, diciéndole que no es un demonio y que sabe que va a llegar a ser Hokage.

Luego de eso por fin llegaron los escuadrones anbu, con el informe de Iruka arrestaron a Mizuki para llevarlo con Ibiki. Cuando uno de los anbu le ordenó a Naruto que le entregara el pergamino de los Hokage el rubio simplemente agarró uno de los pergaminos de su pierna y con un "Kai" liberó el pergamino del sello en el que estaba, devolviéndoselo al anbu.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-Muy bien, todos los presentes en esta sala serán puestos en equipos de a tres a cargo de un Jonin Sensei.- Habló a sus estudiantes un Iruka un poco golpeado, pero mucho mejor a comparación de la última noche.

Aunque algunos estudiantes se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto entre ellos usando la banda de Konoha nadie mencionó nada al respecto, no es raro que se tomen exámenes adicionales o distintos para cada estudiante. Luego de un rato en el cual Iruka informaba de los equipos formados por fin llego el turno de Naruto.- Equipo siete: Haruno Sakura, Uchica Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Su Jonin sensei será Hatake Kakashi.-

Acto seguido de escuchar quienes serian sus compañeros de equipo el ojiazul se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa "¿Por qué a mí con el engreído y la Tsundere sin dere?" Pensó mientras se lamentaba

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **En lo personal no me termina de convencer mucho como escribo, siento que se termina haciendo tedioso de leer todo, el capitulo en si lo hice para demostrar un poco el potencial de Naruto, la idea es que no sea tan despistado como en la serie original pero tampoco sea algo como "Y aprendió Fuuinjutsu y con un sello mágico les gano a todos los malos, fin". Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bienvenida, gracias por leer.**


	3. Se forma el Equipo 7

Acto seguido de escuchar quienes serian sus compañeros de equipo el ojiazul se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa "¿Por qué a mí con el engreído y la Tsundere sin dere?" Pensó mientras se lamentaba.

 **Tres horas después:**

Naruto estaba oficialmente aburrido, desde que se anunciaron los equipos y descubrió que quedaría con Sasuke y con Sakura trató de entablar conversación con ambos, aunque se rindió rápidamente, viendo que al Uchiha le interesaba más mirar a través de la ventana y a la pelirrosa suspirar por Sasuke.

Al principio la espera del que sería su Sensei no fue tan mala, la primera hora se entretuvo con su pergamino, pero ya se lo había aprendido de principio a fin y seguía sin aparecer. Viendo que iban a tener que esperar un rato largo se dispuso a tramar una pequeña venganza.

Mientras dibujaba el sello de contención entre la puerta y el marco de la misma llamó la atención de sus compañeros de equipo, la pelirrosa se acercó a ver qué estaba haciendo con el pincel a la puerta. Una vez finalizado el sello, el cual no le llevó más de cinco minutos ya que era uno de los más sencillos, encerró en el mismo una bomba fétida que le quedaba de una broma pasada.

Cuando finalizó su tarea se dirigió a su asiento, mientras que la pelirrosa no pudo evitar preguntarle acerca del garabato que dibujó, el cual se asemejaba ligeramente a una nube con forma de hongo.

-Naruto, ¿Qué le hiciste a la puerta?

\- Yo que tu no la abriría ni tocaría el dibujo, la pintura sigue fresca. Es un sello de contención, cuando el sensei cruce la puerta el sello se romperá y caerá la bomba fétida que tiene adentro, haciendo que huela a basura por semanas.- Ante esa idea solo pudo poner una sonrisa maliciosa, eso se gana por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué sabes hacer sellos? No recuerdo que lo enseñaran en la academia.- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a su asiento, hasta ella se aburrió con la espera, por lo que, sabiendo que el Uchiha no le diría más de dos palabras seguidas, se dispuso a hablar con el rubio.

-Porque son geniales, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos.- Fue la contestación que dio sin vacilar ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa, contento al fin de poder entretenerse con algo.

-¿Qué tan útil puede ser tener cosas guardadas? Aunque fueran armas o cosas así, tampoco es la gran cosa.

-Los sellos no solo guardan cosas, aunque la mayoría tiene esa utilidad, con el sello correcto puedes crear barreras irrompibles, sellar técnicas, habilidades, kekkei genkai, casi todo lo que se te ocurra.- Ante la posibilidad de una charla sobre sellos los ojos del rubio se iluminaron, le encantaba conversar sobre su pasión. Aunque no lo pareciera incluso el pelinegro estaba prestando atención al rubio, pensando que ese sería un gran poder para obtener su venganza.

-¿Tan increíbles son? Solo me parece un dibujo feo.- le cuestionó la ojijade mientras observaba más detenidamente el dibujo de la puerta.

-Ese dibujo es solo para distraer, el verdadero sello esta debajo, además ese no es la gran cosa.- Le molestaba que llamaran feos a sus dibujos, "Hoy en día nadie sabe apreciar el verdadero arte" pensó mientras Sakura se volvía a alejar de la puerta (En algún lugar de Iwagakure otro rubio estornudo mientras sentía que había alguien que compartía su desdicha).

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación finalmente la puerta se abrió, lo cual rompió el sello y detonó la bomba creando una nube de humo cuando esta hizo contacto con el suelo, liberando un olor fétido que rápidamente inundó la habitación.

-¡Que asco! Naruto, te voy a matar.- le gritó furiosa la pelirrosa mientras se sostenía la nariz, a la distancia Sasuke hacia lo mismo mientras miraba con furia al rubio, el cual reía abiertamente ante lo que él creía era una broma perfecta.

-Mi primera impresión de ustedes… es que son unos idiotas.- Ante la voz masculina que ninguno reconoció se voltearon al frente del aula, en la cual estaba parado el que debería ser su sensei.- Los veo en diez minutos en la azotea.

 **Diez minutos después:**

Luego de subir hasta la azotea de la academia encontraron a su sensei leyendo un libro de portada naranja, el cual guardo en su bolsillo al notar que llegaron.

-Muy bien, a partir de hoy seré su sensei, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Quiero que se presenten, digan su nombre, jutsus y conocimientos ninja y su objetivo para el futuro. Comienza tú, la pelirrosa.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo las mejores notas de nuestra generación y buen control de chakra creo, mi objetivo para el futuro es casarme y formar una familia con cierta persona.- Ante esto último dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, el cual no se dio por aludido.

-Sigue tu, el peinado de culo de pato.- ordenó Kakashi mientras pensaba "Es una fangirl, apenas cumple los requisitos para ser Genin. Será una carga para el equipo como no cambie su actitud".

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo Katon no Jutsu, soy el novato del año y soy bueno en taijutsu, mi objetivo para el futuro es matar al asesino de mi clan y restaurarlo.- Se notaba en su mirada el rencor y el odio que le producía pensar en esa persona.

-Bien, preséntate tu, rubio.- "Esta obsesionado con la venganza, este equipo va a mejor" pensó con sarcasmo.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, se un poco de Fuuinjutsu y mi objetivo para el futuro es volverme Hokage y reconstruir un clan olvidado.

-Entonces, ahora que se presentaron deben saber que todavía no son Genin, deben pasar una última prueba, de reprobarla regresaran a la academia.- "Por suerte el hijo de Sensei resultó ser el más normalito, aunque su sueño es preocupante, ¿Que tanto le habrá dicho Sandaime-sama?".- Bien, eso es todo, planeen una estrategia con lo que saben de sus compañeros, la prueba será en el campo de entrenamiento nº 7 a las 6 de la mañana. Ah, y no desayunen, podrían vomitar.

Al finalizar esa oración desapareció en un sunshin, ni siquiera dejó asimilar a sus estudiantes que todavía no son Genin, unos segundos después el ojiazul fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡¿Cómo que todavía no somos Genin?! Regresa y responde maldito ciclope.- Mientras agitaba su puño hacia el lugar en el que anteriormente estaba el Jounin.

-Hmm, Que molestia, ¿Estrategia? No necesito ninguna ayuda de inútiles como ustedes para vencerlo.- El pelinegro miró con desprecio a los otros integrantes del equipo siete antes de dirigirse a su casa.

Viendo que Sasuke se iba Sakura decidió también dirigirse a su casa, confiaba en que su amado pasara la prueba solo por los tres.

-¿Qué dijiste idiota? Ya lo veras, pasaré la prueba sin tu ayuda, teme.- Luego de "retar" al Uchiha a ver quien pasa la prueba primero también comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia su casa, pero se detuvo momentáneamente a pensar en las palabras de su Sensei.- Con que estrategia, ¿eh?

 **Al día siguiente:**

¡Esto era el colmo!, los había citado para las seis de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, llevaban tres horas esperando y el maldito ciclope no daba señales de querer aparecer.

Normalmente luego de tres horas parado sin haber desayunado serian suficiente para poner de mal humor a cualquiera, aunque no era nada que un sello de contención con comida no solucionara. El problema era que sus compañeros, los cuales no poseían sellos con comida como él, estaban de bastante mal humor por el hambre, estando el Uchiha mas irritado de lo normal.

Lo bueno de esperar tanto es que tuvo tiempo de preparar "sorpresas" por si acaso.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, su sensei hizo su aparición por la entrada del campo, caminando tranquilamente mientras leía otra vez el mismo libro de pasta naranja.

-¡Llegas tarde!- La primera en hablar con su llegada fue Sakura, molesta por tener que esperar tanto tiempo.

-Perdón, me cruce con un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo.- Kakashi mencionó mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano, dejando en claro que la tardanza fue intencional. Ignorando este hecho sacó dos cascabeles de su bolsillo.- Comencemos entonces con la prueba para convertirse en Genin, para pasar deberán conseguir un cascabel.

-¡Encima de llegar tarde ni siquiera nos explicas que es eso de "Prueba para volverse Genin"! ¿Para qué fueron tantos años sufriendo en la academia?- La pelirrosa le reclamó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ante el grito de su estudiante el Jounin solo pudo suspirar, de verdad prefería ahorrarse la explicación.- Veras, de todos los graduados de la academia solo una pequeña parte de esta pasara a formar parte de un equipo Genin, solo un 33% del total pasa a ser Genin activos de la aldea ¿Les comente que tienen dos horas y ya desperdiciaron quince minutos?

Ante esta afirmación tanto Sasuke como Sakura saltaron hacia el bosque para idear una manera de robarle los cascabeles, siendo Naruto el único que se quedó parado frente al peliplata.

-Algunos dirían que quedarte frente a un oponente claramente superior te califica de idiota.- Solo miró por un segundo al rubio antes de continuar con su lectura, la cual nunca paro mientras explicaba la prueba.- En fin, ven a mí con intención de matar, de lo contrario no conseguirás nada.

-Soy el futuro Hokage, esta prueba no es nada para mí. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Jutsu clones de sombras.- al momento de gritar la técnica apareció una nube de humo en todo el claro de la cual brotaron decenas de rubios que cargaron directamente hasta su sensei.

Al intentar atacar al peliplata todos los clones iban desapareciendo uno a uno, sin lograr golpearlo. Sin embargo el Jounin iba retrocediendo de a pocos pasos ante la gran cantidad de clones que habían, aun sin dejar de leer el odioso libro de pastas naranjas.

Esto se repitió por unos minutos, en los cuales los clones desaparecían de a poco, hasta que en un momento el Naruto original, el cual estaba junto a sus clones intento atacar a Kakashi, siendo desviado por este haciendo que caiga al suelo, ante lo cual el rubio solo pudo sonreír.- Caíste.

Luego de esta afirmación rompió con fuerza una rama que estaba incrustada en el suelo, provocando una explosión de humo blanco, el cual dificultó la visión del peliplata, momento en el cual los pocos clones que quedaban se lanzaron al ataque.

Mientras esto ocurría el Uchiha y Sakura estaban observando el enfrentamiento, aunque nunca lo admitieran estaban asombrados de que el peor de la clase lograra hacer caer en su trampa a un Jounin entrenado.

Desgraciadamente el humo también jugó en contra de los clones, los cuales comenzaron a atacarse entre sí al no saber dónde estaba su sensei.

Una vez que el humo se dispersó se pudo observar como habían desaparecido todos los clones junto con el peliplata, al cual no se lo veía por ningún lado. Hasta que emergió del suelo y utilizó una temible técnica en Naruto para inhabilitarlo.

-"Debo admitir que fue una buena estrategia, cualquier novato hubiera estado en problemas si caía en esa trampa".- Si bien estaba satisfecho con su actuación en general no desaprovecho la oportunidad para mandarlo a volar con un sennen goroshi, por interrumpir su preciada lectura con esa nube de humo.

Minutos después de que el rubio saliera disparado por esa técnica apareció el Uchiha, el cual también decidió enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Comenzaron una pelea de Taijutsu en la cual la ventaja la tenia claramente el peliplata, sin embargo Sasuke no se dejaba amedrentar y seguía atacando con furia siempre que podía. Hasta que en un momento Kakashi le lanzó una patada al estomago, la cual no pudo esquivar y lo hizo retroceder un par de metros. Aprovechando esa oportunidad comenzó a hacer sellos de manos mientras tomaba aire.- **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu** , Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego.

Al finalizar de nombrar el jutsu expulsó una llamarada por la boca, dirigiéndose rápidamente a Kakashi, el cual usando un jutsu doton se ocultó bajo tierra, para luego enterrar a Sasuke hasta el cuello tirando de su tobillo.

Después esas peleas, y habiéndose aburrido de esperar a que la pelirrosa actuara decidió irla a buscar, lo cual terminó con ella desmayada por un Genjutsu.

Luego de eso, viendo que cada uno ya ataco por su cuenta, más o menos si descontamos la penosa actuación de la pelirrosa, el Jounin se relajó, dudaba que atacaran otra vez antes de finalizar la prueba, quedando media hora para que terminara la misma.

Sin embargo, mientras fue en busca de Sakura, el rubio se encargó de desenterrar al Uchiha, para que después ambos buscaran a la última integrante.

Una vez reunidos todos, cuando lograron despertar a Sakura y hacerle ver que Sasuke se encontraba bien, el rubio fue el primero en hablar.- No podemos volver a atacar solos, nos superó en grande.

-Habla por ti perdedor, solo me descuide.- El Uchiha no quería admitir que incluso el no pudo lograr siquiera tocarlo, mucho menos aceptar que necesitaba de la ayuda del dobe y la molesta para pasar la prueba.- Además, solo hay dos cascabeles, esto es una competencia para ver quien merece pasar y quién no.

-En realidad Sasuke-kun, creo que es justo lo contrario.- La pelirrosa le contradice, esperando que no la rechace por ir en su contra.- Ayer mencionó que formáramos una estrategia entre los tres, creo que busca que trabajemos juntos a pesar de los dos cascabeles.

-Hmp, sí, claro, como si el trabajo en equipo sirviera para algo.- No queriendo admitir que lo que dijo su compañera tenía sentido el Uchiha simplemente descarto la idea.

-En realidad lo que dice Sakura es lo lógico, nunca escuche de un equipo Genin de dos integrantes. Así que al menos que tengas una mejor idea para robarle los cascabeles tu solo deberíamos intentar hacerlo juntos.- Si bien la idea de trabajar codo a codo con el engreído no le gustaba en lo absoluto, el rubio sabia que el solo no lograría pasar la prueba a tiempo.

-Entonces dobe, ¿Qué propones? Quedan veinte minutos para que se termine el tiempo, ¿Qué podemos hacer estando tan cansados, con hambre y casi sin chakra?- No teniendo otra opción más que admitir que sus compañeros tenían razón el Uchiha señaló el defecto en su idea de "Trabajar en equipo"

-Si tenias hambre solo tenias que decirlo, no hace falta que estés mas gruñón que de costumbre.- Luego de esto el Uzumaki sacó un pergamino de los que llevaba colgados en la pierna y con un sello de mano y un pequeño "kai" liberó un par de tazones de Ramen instantáneo humeantes, provocando que sonaran los estómagos de sus compañeros, resentidos por el ayuno y la pelea.- Y sobre cómo ganar creo tener una idea.

 **Diez minutos después:**

Kakashi seguía leyendo el Icha Icha, resignado con la idea de tener que reprobar otro equipo más, cuando tanto Naruto como Sasuke aparecieron frente a él, en posición de pelea.- Aunque vengan de a dos no será lo suficiente como para ganarme, ¿Por qué no se rinden? Quedan solo diez minutos para que finalice la prueba y no creo que puedan lograrlo.

Si bien los desanimó, tratando de ver que tan determinados estaban a pasar la prueba, se alegró de que aunque sea los dos intentaran trabajar juntos, lamentando que no sea suficiente para pasar, ya que a su parecer dejaron de lado a la pelirrosa para asegurarse pasar ellos.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar, tendrás que volvernos Genin dentro de diez minutos o me dejo de llamar Naruto Uzumaki.- Sabiendo que no disponían de mucho tiempo el rubio volvió a formar sus clones, disponiéndose a atacar mientras el Uchiha se mantenía al margen.

Nuevamente los clones se vieron rápidamente superados por el Jounin. La única diferencia con la vez anterior es que ahora ya no leía el libro, estaba concentrado en vigilar a Sasuke para evitar alguna trampa inesperada.

Sabiendo que no podría sorprenderlo el Uchiha lanzó un kunai, el cual paso cerca del peliplata pero no lo tocó. Si bien inmediatamente se decepcionó, esperando más del novato del año, no se esperaba que ese mismo kunai rompiera otra rama en el suelo, provocando otra nube de humo blanco dificultando su visión.

Aunque no podía ver bien todavía lograba defenderse sin problemas de los clones, sin embargo Sasuke volvió a lanzar un kunai, rompiendo otra rama, lo cual provocó otra nube de humo que dificultaba más su visión.

Viendose en un apuro Kakashi saltó lejos de la zona de peligro, quedando cerca de tres postes, en los cuales ataría a uno cuando se terminara el tiempo mientras ofrecía la comida a los otros. Acto seguido Sasuke lanzó tres kunai a sus pies, provocando las tres explosiones de humo correspondientes, sin embargo para su sorpresa a su espalda también se produjo una nube extra, siendo cuatro en total

"¿En qué momento lanzó un kunai a mis espaldas? Un momento, debió ser Sakura". Efectivamente según sus pensamientos Sakura fue la responsable de la explosión a sus espaldas.

Estando cubierto totalmente por la nube de humo blanco se preparó para recibir algún shuriken o kunai que arrojaran contra él, aunque estos nunca llegaron.- Ya ganamos sensei.

-Está mal confiarse porque no puedo verlos Naruto, sigo teniendo los cascabeles y quedan dos minutos de tiempo.- Reconociendo la voz del rubio le respondió rápidamente, mientras seguía atento a un ataque.

-En realidad yo diría que sí, el humo que liberaron esos sellos es inflamable, mientras estaba entretenido con nosotros Sakura rodeo esa zona con alambre ninja, por lo que no le recomiendo intentar escapar. Sasuke tiene preparada una bola de fuego, si no quiere ser calcinado yo que usted arrojaría los cascabeles hacia mi voz.- Ante estas palabras Kakashi se sorprendió, los tres lograron trabajar en equipo para tenerlo casi acorralado.

"Bien, podría usar un kawarimi, ir bajo tierra, la bola de fuego y el humo incendiario son una farola, ni Sasuke tiene chakra para tanto ni huelo que sea inflamable. Pero ¿Que más da? Aun con sus fallas fue un buen plan", luego de estos pensamientos arrojo los cascabeles hasta donde estaba Naruto, para que acto seguido sonara el reloj que marcaba el final de la prueba.

Una vez dispersado el humo y Kakashi pudo observar bien a su alrededor notó también que ni siquiera estaba rodeado de alambre, era otro engaño mas. Sintiéndose orgulloso y engañado al mismo tiempo, una mezcla curiosa de sentimientos.

-¿Ya decidieron quien volverá a la academia?- Esta era la prueba final, aun con el trabajo en equipo si decidían que uno tenía que volver reprobaría a los tres.

-Ninguno, los tres fuimos necesarios para robarle los cascabeles, si alguno vuelve a la academia todos volvemos.- Mencionó el rubio mientras lo veía con determinación, retándolo a que los reprobara a los tres.

-Debo decir que en ese caso… ¡Están aprobados! Desde el principio estaba evaluando su capacidad de trabajar en equipo y si bien su trabajo no fue perfecto al principio lograron cumplir su cometido al final, decidiendo que o volvían todos o aprobaban todos. No puedo liderar un equipo que crea que está bien abandonar a un compañero, en el mundo ninja los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a un compañero son peor que eso, son simple escoria.- Al darles la noticia de que aprobaron, con una "sonrisa" en su ojo, no pudo evitar darles el discurso que hace tantos años atrás aprendió de Obito.

Luego de recibir la noticia de que pasaron la prueba Naruto salto literalmente de alegría mientras la pelirrosa también se alegraba y el Uchiha ponía una media sonrisa.

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora seremos conocidos como el equipo siete, mañana comenzaremos con las misiones como equipo.- Kakashi interrumpió el festejo de sus nuevos Genin.- Vuelvan a casa y descansen.

Dado ya el permiso para retirarse tanto Sakura como Sasuke comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, mientras Naruto se acercaba a Kakashi para devolverle los cascabeles. Sorprendentemente para el peliplata, el Uzumaki colocó tres cascabeles en su mano.

-¿Y esto? Naruto, estoy seguro de que eran dos, ¿de dónde sacaste el tercero?- Preguntó con duda en su voz el Jounin.

-En la primera pelea mandé a un clon a comprar un cascabel, como usted dijo "deberán conseguir un cascabel" sin especificar que tenían que ser los que tenía en la mano asumí que podíamos conseguir uno en algún lugar al azar.- El rubio se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a esto para luego caminar a la salida.

"Ciertamente, nunca dije que eran exclusivamente los que tenía en la mano. ¿De verdad es el peor de su generación?" El peliplata comenzaba a entender un poco que su alumno era una caja de sorpresas por abrir.

 **Esa misma noche:**

Luego de llegar a su departamento y darse una ducha, Naruto ya estaba preparado para dormir cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle insignificante.- ¡Mierda, Kakashi sensei no olía a basura! ¿Cómo se habrá escapado de la bomba fétida?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Perdón por la tardanza en subir el capitulo, es la primera pelea que escribo y costo más de lo que creía, aparte de que no sabía muy bien como presentar la prueba de equipo para que fuera un poco distinto al anime (Tampoco voy a mentir, soy un poco vago en general).

En este capítulo trate de poner a un Naruto con más trucos que en el canon, hasta ahora solo es el mismo sello usado de distintas formas. Aunque en este capítulo puede parecer que le "ganaron" a Kakashi en realidad el no se los estaba tomando para nada en serio (aclaro porque en esta historia estoy tratando de hacer un Naruto no dios). No tengo mucho más que decir, agradezco a cualquier persona que siga la historia y a cualquiera que comente incluso si es una crítica mientras sea constructiva.

Una pregunta para algún escritor que lea la historia, al subir los capitulos tienen como un tiempo de 90 dias, ¿Que pasa cuando se terminan esos dias? ¿se borra ese capitulo o algo asi? Agradeceria a quien conteste.


	4. Mision a Nami

**Antes de comenzar pido disculpas por las demoras y agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior de: Sharoark, Zafir09, Mangekyo Rinnegan BB7, CHRISTOFELD, CCSakuraforever, Claudio y JOCKER.**

 **Esa misma noche:**

Luego de llegar a su departamento y darse una ducha, Naruto ya estaba preparado para dormir cuando se dio cuenta de un insignificante detalle.- ¡Mierda, Kakashi sensei no olía a basura! ¿Cómo se habrá escapado de la bomba fétida?

 **Un mes después:**

Hacía ya un mes desde que el recién formado equipo 7 comenzó a hacer misiones clase D bajo el mando de Kakashi. Un mes el cual fue, de cierta forma, entretenido.

Aun teniendo en cuenta la facilidad de las misiones, las cuales servían solo para crear lazos entre los miembros del equipo y fomentar el aprecio a los ciudadanos de Konoha, siempre terminaban complicándose o llevando el doble del tiempo que ocuparía un equipo promedio.

Y, sin mencionar nombres, todo se debía a un chico rubio, el cual creía que las misiones eran perfectas para probar los sellos que estuvo creando.

¿Hay que pintar una pared? Ocasión ideal para usar un sello que debía secar más rápido la pintura, lástima que al cabo de una hora toda la pintura se haya carbonizado. ¿Hay que arreglar el cableado de una casa? ¿Y porque no probar ese sello que reemplazaba los cables por tinta? Hubiera sido una idea genial de no ser porque al activar el sello media Konoha perdió el suministro eléctrico. ¿Atrapar a un gato? Pan comido para un sello que atrajera animales, de no ser porque toda la población gatuna de Konoha persiguió al Uzumaki durante medio día hasta que se hubo acabado el chakra puesto en el sello.

En fin, aun dando tumbos el equipo 7 seguía unido, de pie en la oficina del Hokage listo para tomar otra misión.

-Bien, tenemos disponibles misiones para regar los jardines públicos, arreglar el bache de la calle Senju…- Comenzó a enumerar Iruka, el antiguo profesor de los Genin, antes de ser interrumpido por el Uchiha.

-Ni hablar, llevo un mes no solo soportando quehaceres indignos para un Uchiha, si no también soportando al imbécil de Naruto probar esos horribles dibujos que solo complican mas la misión. ¡Quiero una misión de Shinobi, no de sirviente!- Mientras se quejaba dirigió una mirada de odio a su compañero rubio, el cual solo desvió la mirada sobre su hombro mientras silbaba, haciéndose el distraído.

-Aun sin aprobar la forma de expresarse de mi estudiante, estoy de acuerdo en que están preparados para una misión de un rango mayor, Hokage-sama.- El peliplata dirigió una mirada de reproche al azabache mientras mencionaba esto último.

-¡Hokage-sama, estos Genin fueron mis estudiantes, le aseguro que no están listos para una misión rango C!- Ante el pedido del Jounin sensei, Iruka no pudo más que intentar evitar asignarles algo más avanzado.

Habiendo escuchado a ambos, y tomándose su tiempo para meditarlo, mientras daba una calada a su pipa, finalmente el Hokage tomó su decisión.- Si bien es cierto que solo llevan un mes como Genin oficiales, mes en el cual causaron más problemas que mi antiguo equipo en todo su tiempo activo, es precisamente por estos problemas que creo que están listos para una misión más arriesgada, no es sino a través de los problemas inesperados que un Shinobi se forma como es debido. Iruka, asígnales una misión rango C.- " _Y, como extra, Naruto llevara sus_ pruebas _lejos de la aldea"_

-Como desee Hokage-sama. Hagan pasar a Tazuna-san.- Dicho esto se abrió la puerta de la oficina, por la cual entro el susodicho, el cual era un hombre ya entrado en años, vistiendo ropa sencilla con tonos de marrón y gris, sosteniendo una botella con, debido al sonrojo en la cara del hombre, contenido cuestionable.

-Señor Tazuna, nosotros seremos su equipo de escolta. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y estos son mis Genin, es un placer conocerlo.- Ignorando el estado de ebriedad que parecía presentar el hombre, el peliplata se presento mientras señalaba con las manos a sus estudiantes.

-Pedí ninjas y me dan un grupo de mocosos. El rubio tiene cara de idiota, he visto esqueletos con brazos más gruesos que los de la frentona, ¿Y qué le pasa al del culo de pato en la cabeza? Parece que va a cortarse las venas en cualquier segundo.- Mientras iba mencionando los "defectos" del equipo 7 una vena se marcaba mas y mas en la frente del Uzumaki, el cual milagrosamente se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

-¡Escucha viejo borracho, estos "mocosos" son más que suficiente para protegerte a ti, después de todo seré Hokage algún día, una misión de escolta es pan comido para mí!- No pudiendo seguir callado, el rubio le gritó al anciano mientras lo veía enojado, nadie dudaba de la capacidad de Naruto Uzumaki y salía impune.

-Bien, bien, cálmense todos, la misión comienza en dos horas, nos reuniremos en la entrada de la aldea, lleven todo lo que consideren necesario.- Ante el ambiente de tensión que rápidamente apareció en la sala, el Jounin sensei decidió desviar el tema para evitar conflictos innecesarios.

 **Cuatro horas después:**

Como ya era costumbre en el equipo 7, el peliplata se había desviado otra vez por el "camino de la vida". Razón por la cual sus estudiantes se tomaron su tiempo para llegar a la salida del pueblo, mientras un enfadado Tazuna se quejaba sobre el impuntual ninja, al parecer nadie recordó informarle sobre las peculiaridades del Hatake. Para suerte de Naruto, el cual no podía estarse quieto de la emoción, y del constructor de puentes, el Jounin sensei se hizo presente por medio de un Shunshin.

-Muy bien equipo, en marcha.- Sin intentar presentar una excusa para su tardanza solo comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la aldea, esperando que su equipo lo siguiera.

Estando resignados con respecto a su sensei los Genin se dispusieron a caminar, seguidos por ultimo del borracho.

Los primeros minutos de caminata fueron tranquilos, casi podrían ser confundidos como un paseo por el parque y no como una misión ninja, Naruto incluso se tomó la libertad de sacar un pergamino sobre Fuuinjutsu, ojeándolo mientras caminaba.

La misión se tornó aburrida, hasta que al rubio le llamó la atención un charco en medio del camino, siendo lo único "extraño" que encontraron desde que salieron del pueblo, restándole importancia volvió la vista hasta su pergamino. No pasaron cinco segundos hasta que, del charco, salió una nube de humo y junto a ella dos ninjas, los cuales atacaron a su sensei con una especie de cadenas con picos que salían de un guante metálico que tenían en el brazo. El peliplata al parecer también estaba distraído, porque antes de darse cuenta estaba envuelto entre esas cadenas, las cuales con un tirón de los enemigos despedazaron al Jounin ante la mirada de sus Genin.

Naruto solo oyó a Sakura gritar antes de poder reaccionar, sacando un kunai y saltando hacia uno de los ninja, mientras su compañero hacia lo mismo con el otro.

El ninja, que poseía su guante en la mano derecha, lo vio venir y bloqueó el ataque moviendo la cadena en frente suyo, para acto seguido atacar al rubio con el guante, haciéndole un corte en el brazo izquierdo. El Uzumaki soltó un quejido ante la herida, pero le restó importancia para luego saltar hacia el lado izquierdo del ninja, buscando que atacarlo con el guante le fuera más difícil, y le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla, lo cual solo sirvió para alejarlo un poco.

Ante la retirada del ninja renegado Naruto se permitió respirar un momento, a unos metros Sasuke estaba en una pelea de taijutsu con el otro ninja, el cual era muy parecido a su contrincante, siendo tal vez hermanos. Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo rápidamente intentó trazar un plan, el cual consistía en tirar una bomba de humo a sus pies, y mientras se despejaba invocar varios clones que lo atacaran de distintas direcciones. No era el mejor de los planes pero debería funcionar.

Poniendo en práctica su plan lanzó la bomba a los pies de su oponente, pero no contó con que el mismo inmediatamente ondeó la cadena en su dirección, la cual le dio en la mano, formando un pequeño corte. Aun con ese ataque siguió con su plan e invocó a sus clones, los cuales acto seguido se dirigieron hacia el ninja del guante, golpeándolo para finalmente dejarlo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, aprovechando la distracción que genero en su hermano el plan de Naruto, el pelinegro golpeó en la sien a su oponente, logrando noquearlo.

Pasados unos segundos de eso su Sensei apareció en un shunshin y se dirigió hacia los atacantes, atándolos a un árbol para evitar que escaparan.- Nada mal para ser su primera pelea fuera de la aldea chicos. Estos son conocidos como los hermanos demonio, son unos ninjas renegados de bajo rango según el libro bingo, ¿Hay algo que debamos saber señor Tazuna?

Ante la pregunta Tazuna comenzó a sudar y, viendo que era imposible mentir comenzó a hablar.- Lo lamento, mentí cuando solicite la misión porque una de clase c es lo único que podía pagar. En realidad mi pueblo es controlado por un "empresario" llamado Gato. Hace años llego al pueblo con la excusa de instalar una empresa de transporte, pero poco después comenzó a utilizar tarifas extorsivas en sus viajes, contrató mercenarios y tiene a todo el pueblo bajo su poder. Solo construyendo el puente para conectar Nami con el resto del mundo va a existir la posibilidad de debilitar el poder de Gato.

-Comprendo su situación señor Tazuna, sin embargo mis Genin todavía no están cualificados para una misión que incluya enfrentar a ninjas. Lo lamento pero vamos a tener que regresar a Konoha.- Kakashi le dirigió una filosa mirada al constructor de puentes mientras decía estas palabras.

-¡Ni hablar Kakashi sensei, ese pueblo necesita ayuda y los ayudare quiera usted o no! ¡Un Hokage nunca se retira de una misión, no importa que tan difícil sea!- Ante la mención de abandonar su primera misión clase C el rubio le reclamo a su sensei.

-Por primera vez creo que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice el dobe, para un Uchiha es pan comido.- El pelinegro se colocó al lado del Uzumaki mostrando su apoyo, Sakura se sumo en silencio siguiendo a su amor.

Viéndose superado por sus Genin al peliblanco no le quedó más remedio que hacer caso a sus quejas.- Bien, la misión continua. Sin embargo, deberán cumplir todas mis órdenes al pie de la letra en todo momento o nos volveremos a la aldea.

Los menores sonrieron al saber que no iban a tener que volver, sin embargo en ese momento Kakashi se dio cuenta de las heridas que poseía el Uzumaki en el brazo. Inmediatamente tomó el brazo del rubio para examinar las heridas más de cerca. " _La coloración violeta y este olor dulzón…"_

-Me temo que vamos a tener que volver de todas formas, las garras de esos ninjas estaban envenenadas, si no lo tratamos podría complicarse Naruto.

El Uzumaki rápidamente comprendió lo que dijo su sensei, por lo que miró su brazo antes de poner una mirada determinada y comenzar a dibujar cerca de ambas heridas.- Ni hablar, dije que voy a completar esta misión y la voy a completar, nunca retrocedo a mi palabra.-

Todos observaron extrañados como el rubio escribía símbolos alrededor de las heridas. " _¿va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer? ¿Qué tan avanzado esta en fuuinjutsu este chico?"_ Pensó el Jounin mientras Naruto finalizaba su dibujo y le aplicaba chakra.

Los sellos comenzaron a brillar levemente y comenzó a escurrir sangre de vuelta por las heridas mientras se le formaba una mueca por el dolor al Genin. El peliplata viendo lo que su discípulo hacia rápidamente corto un poco los sellos, provocando que dejaran de funcionar.

-¿Sabes lo que intentabas hacer idiota? ¡Si fallabas podrías haber perdido el brazo!- Regañó mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza "¿ _Como creí que un simple Genin podría saber fuuinjutsu medico? Aun siendo un Uzumaki es demasiado avanzado para él. Aunque bien, al menos el drenaje funcionó, liberó las toxinas del veneno"_

-Lo lamento Kakashi sensei, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para sacar el veneno, lo tenía controlado ¡De veras!- Dijo mientras miraba apenado a su sensei y se frotaba el golpe en la nuca.

Luego de ese momento y de vendar el brazo del rubio continuaron con su camino hacia Nami, lo cual rápidamente trajo el aburrimiento al grupo. Viendo que su charla con Sasuke no iba a ningún lado la pelirrosa decidió hablar con Naruto.

-Oye Naruto, ¿A qué se refería el Sensei con que fue peligroso lo que hiciste?- La pelirrosa se colocó al lado del rubio para comenzar la conversación.

-Lo que hice fue un sello que debía "succionar" líquidos, no es muy normal usar sellos así en humanos por lo que si lo hacía mal o calculaba mal el chakra podría haberme desangrado o hacer que la sangre saliera con tal presión que empeorara la herida.- Menciona el rubio restándole importancia mientras miraba su brazo vendado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que puedes ordenar eso con el Fuuinjutsu? ¿Y porque simplemente no puedes ordenar "sal veneno" y ya?- La pelirrosa puso cara de duda, mientras observaba al rubio.

-Bueno… No es imposible, según se hay sellos para eliminar venenos o curar enfermedades, pero necesitaría conocimientos avanzados del cuerpo humano, saber la composición del veneno, la mejor forma de extraerlo o eliminarlo y demás cosas que no se. Ordenar que "líquidos" salgan es muy genérico, por eso funcionó. El Fuuinjutsu medico está muy lejos de mi alcance.-

-¿Hay más de un tipo de Fuuinjutsu?

-¡Cientos, Sellos médicos, de defensa, ataque, de transporte, hay tipos de Fuuinjutsu para todo! Incluso el que use en mi brazo era utilizado en fuentes y cañerías, nunca lo probé en mi mismo.- Los ojos del Rubio brillaron mientras comenzaba a hablar de los tipos de Fuuinjutsu que conocía mientras los enumeraba con los dedos.- ¡No hay límites para los sellos, solo tienes que conocer los símbolos correctos y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos!

-¿Y puedes hacer todo ese tipo de cosas? Eso es genial Naruto.- La chica del grupo comenzaba a ver a su compañero con otros ojos, imaginándose todo lo que podía hacer el rubio con el Fuuinjutsu.

-Bueno… De hecho yo solo se almacenar cosas y sellos de ordenes simples, solo soy un novato a lo que sellos se refiere.- El rubio se rascaba la cabeza un poco apenado mirando a su compañera.

Sakura solo atinó a caerse de espaldas, por un segundo se atrevió a pensar que Naruto podía ser alguien genial…

-Siempre serás un dobe, esos dibujos no son la gran cosa.- El Uchiha decidió unirse a la conversación, también sintiéndose engañado por el rubio, por creer que era una rama ninja digna de ser aprendida por un Uchiha.

Ante este comentario el rubio miró fijamente a su compañero a los ojos mientras rayos salían de los mismos, estaban a punto de empezar una pelea de no ser porque Naruto vio moverse las hojas de un arbusto, por lo que arrojó un kunai en esa dirección apenas pudo.

Todos se pusieron en guardia rápidamente ante la posibilidad de un ataque enemigo, hasta que de repente del arbusto al que fue arrojada el arma salió un conejo blanco, asustado por el ataque. Inmediatamente la pelirrosa golpeó a su compañero en la cabeza, por haberlos asustado a todos.

Una vez pasado el susto inicial el Jounin sensei se paró a observar más de cerca el conejo. " _Es extraño ver un conejo blanco en esta época del año, generalmente cambian su pelaje cuando es época invernal"._ Dándose cuenta de lo que significaba el peliplata volvió a ponerse en alerta y gritó "Todos abajo", justo antes de que una gran espada pasara volando sobre sus cabezas hasta incrustarse en un árbol.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es Sharingan no Kakashi, el ninja que copia.- De la nada un sujeto sin cejas y con la boca vendada salió de los arbustos con tranquilidad, para tomar la empuñadura de su arma y liberarla del árbol casi sin esfuerzo.- Va a ser un honor matar al ninja que se dice copió mas de mil jutsus.

-Zabuza Momochi, el demonio de la niebla, lo lamento pero es poco probable que pase. Retrocedan chicos, protejan a Tazuna.- Kakashi se colocó en posición de pelea mientras destapaba su otro ojo, revelando el Sharingan.

Al momento de descubrir su ojo, causando impresión en sus estudiantes, los shinobi dejaron de mediar palabras para comenzar una pelea de taijutsu. Comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidamente, estando el ciclope con una ligera ventaja, ya que lograba interceptar la mayoría de los golpes. Siguieron así hasta que una patada de parte de Zabuza logró alejar al peliplata, para acto seguido comenzar a hacer sellos de manos, los cuales fueron imitados a la perfección por Kakashi.

Luego de que ambos terminaran sus sellos de manos dos dragones de agua surgieron del lago cercano en el que estaban peleando, ambos dragones se enroscaron entre sí en una lucha de poder que, pasados unos segundos, ganó el dragón del espadachín.

Habiendo desaparecido su jutsu y viendo al dragón de Zabuza acercarse, el peliplata rápidamente comenzó a trazar sellos de manos para luego apoyar ambas manos en el suelo, del cual salió una pared de tierra que detuvo al ya debilitado reptil de agua.

El tiempo en el ciclope utilizó para defenderse del ataque fue aprovechado por Zabuza, el cual convocó clones de agua, que se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutsu con el peliplata apenas el dragón terminaba de desaparecer.

Luego de un par de minutos Kakashi logró hacer desaparecer un par de clones, quedando solo uno, sin embargo el espadachín original aprovechó su distracción con los clones para aparecer por el agua, logrando encerrarlo en una burbuja de agua.

Pasados unos segundos el demonio de la niebla comenzó a dirigirse a los Genin, que solo pudieron observar el enfrentamiento entre los dos shinobi. Viendo a sus discípulos en peligro el peliplata logró reaccionar.- ¡CORRAN, LLEVENSE AL CLIENTE Y HUYAN, ZABUZA ES DEMASIADO FUERTE PARA USTEDES!

-No servirá de nada Hatake, son unos simples mocosos que no tienen idea de lo que significa ser ninja. Solo míralos, están temblando de miedo.-Si bien el espadachín llevaba mascara, se podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo bajo la misma, mirando a los Genin con una mezcla de diversión y desdén.

Fue con esas palabras que por fin, motivados por la ira de ser subestimados, Sasuke y Naruto lograron reaccionar, lanzándose al mismo tiempo contra el demonio de la niebla. Lamentablemente el Shinobi ya estaba preparado para esto, por lo que solo bastó un par de movimientos para devolver a los dos shinobi a donde estaban, golpeándolos fuertemente en el proceso.

-Muy bien, los mocosos tienen actitud, respeto eso. Sin embargo hace falta más que solo actitud para que los considere Ninjas.- Dedicándoles una mirada fría el Momochi comenzó a acercárseles, listo para acabar con ellos.

-¡IDIOTAS, LES DIJE QUE CORRAN, NO PUEDEN CONTRA EL!- El peliplata, que seguía atrapado, intentó desesperadamente hacer entender a sus Genin que corrieran, temiendo por sus vidas.

-Lo lamento Kakashi-sensei, pero como futuro Hokage no puedo permitirme huir y abandonarlo, ya verá como lo sacamos de ahí, de veras.- El rubio miró a su compañero, mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza. Luego de eso Invocó un par de clones y se lanzó a atacar al espadachín nuevamente.

Aun con ventaja numérica sobre Zabuza los clones solo duraron unos pocos segundos contra el mismo, antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo estos pocos segundos fueron aprovechados por el Uchiha, el cual lanzó un Fuuma Shuriken que preparó mientras los clones lo distraían.

Dicho Shuriken sorprendió ligeramente al demonio de la niebla, sin embargo solo tuvo que desviar un poco la cabeza para esquivarlo.- ¿Acaso crees que un simple shuriken es suficiente para asesinarme mocoso? No me hagas reír.

Sin embargo el Uchiha decidió ignorarlo para arrojar un segundo shuriken, escondido tras su espalda. El espadachín solo lo miro con desprecio mientras también esquivaba este ultimo proyectil.- Se te acabaron los trucos mocoso, ahora solo muere.

Aun con la amenaza de muerte el Pelinegro solo sonrió, ante esto Zabuza arqueó una ceja, notando de repente que el idiota rubio no estaba por ningún lado. Rápidamente se dio vuelta para observar como el último shuriken lanzado era atrapado por el Uzumaki, el cual lo lanzó rápidamente hacia el de vuelta.

Siendo un shinobi experimentado el Momochi bloqueó con su espada el proyectil del rubio, el cual melló ligeramente la hoja de la misma.- Muy bien mocosos, los felicito, su plan fue casi un éxito, solo por eso se ganaron algo de mi respeto. Por eso los matare rápidamente.

Sin embargo ni el rubio ni el Uchiha le prestaron atención, ya que el pelinegro estaba terminando de hacer los sellos de su jutsu, para acto seguido lanzar una bola de fuego hacia el Momochi. Viendo aproximarse el ataque del pelinegro, el espadachín dio un salto hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

Naruto, por su parte, se daño ligeramente la palma de la mano, de la cual salió otro shuriken gigante, que lanzó hacia el clon de Zabuza, que seguía teniendo a su Sensei prisionero.

El Clon, teniendo que mantener la prisión y estando concentrado en su original, no logró ver el proyectil hasta que fue muy tarde, recibiéndolo de lleno. Pocos segundos después dicho clon desapareció y el peliplata fue liberado.

El Jounin sensei no dejó pasar la oportunidad y rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque, estando el junto a sus dos Genin masculinos rodeando a Zabuza en un triangulo.

Parecía ser que la batalla iba a continuar, pero un par de senbon disparados desde un árbol cercano le dio en el cuello al espadachín, matándolo en el acto. Luego de eso un ninja de cabellos negros, usando una máscara blanca, saltó hasta colocarse al lado del cuerpo de Zabuza, sobre el cual colocó una mano.- Gracias por ayudarme a capturar a mi presa, soy un Anbu de Kirigakure no Sato y lo vengo persiguiendo hace un par de semanas. Si no les importa me llevare el cuerpo.

Sin dar tiempo a responder desapareció en su Shunshin no Jutsu, llevándose al espadachín con él. Naruto solo pudo observar la espada de Zabuza antes de irse, para notar como la melladura hecha anteriormente por el shuriken ya no existía.

El peliplata intentó decir algo pero las heridas y el agotamiento terminaron de pasarle factura, haciendo que se desmayara.

 **Un par de horas después:**

Por suerte para los Genin, el camino hasta la casa de Tazuna fue tranquilo y sin más problemas, aunque tener que cargar al Jounin hasta allí dejo agotados a sus estudiantes. Actualmente los Genin estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo algo preparado por Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna, mientras esperaban a que el peliplata despertara.

Mientras los Genin tomaban el té, Tsunami fue a ver como estaba el Jounin-sensei. Ignorando que este había despertado hace unos momentos, sorprendiéndose por encontrarse en un futon blando. Apenas la mujer entró al cuarto alertó al ninja, el cual debido a sus años de experiencia rápidamente se colocó atrás de la misma, con un kunai apuntándole al cuello.

Ante esta acción la victima solo pudo gritar, llamando la atención de los Genin, que salieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba, logrando detener al peliplata al convencerlo de que estaban bien.

Pasadas las disculpas de Kakashi por amenazarla, las presentaciones entre él y Tsunami y el tratamiento más a fondo de sus heridas les ordenó a sus Genin reunirse afuera para hablar sobre el proceder de la misión.

Una vez en el patio de la casa el Hatake comenzó a hablar.- Lamento informarles chicos que Zabuza sigue vivo, el Anbu que lo "mató" es probable que sea su cómplice.

Ante la mirada de incredulidad de sus estudiantes decidió explicarse mejor.- Verán, cuando un Anbu persigue a su objetivo para matarlo elimina el cuerpo en el momento, además de que las senbon son un método muy poco efectivo para matar a alguien. Lo más probable es que solo atinara a partes no vitales o estuvieran cargados de somníferos para que pareciera muerto.

Los Genin se espantaron con la idea de tener que volver a enfrentarse a ese tipo otra vez, preocupados también de que su Sensei tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones. Sakura fue la primera en hablar habiendo digerido una vez la noticia.- ¿Entonces qué haremos Kakashi-sensei? Dudo que podamos hacerle frente con usted en ese estado.

Mientras el Hatake se dirigía a un claro algunos metros más lejos de la casa comenzó a hablar.- Lo bueno es que el también tiene que recuperarse de sus heridas, calculo que tenemos tal vez una semana hasta que se recupere totalmente. Los entrenare para que puedan encargarse de su compañero mientras yo me ocupo de Zabuza.

El Jounin-sensei ante la mirada incrédula de sus Genin comenzó a caminar por uno de los arboles del claro, hasta quedar sujeto a una rama boca abajo.- Este es un ejercicio de control de Chakra, deben hacerlo fluir hasta sus pies antes de tocar el tronco para quedar fijados al mismo. Pueden comenzar corriendo, usen un kunai para dejar una marca hasta donde llegaron.

Después de un par de horas la primera en completar el ejercicio fue Sakura, seguida una hora más tarde por Naruto. El único que, después de cuatro horas seguidas, no había podido completar el entrenamiento fue el pelinegro, completamente frustrado porque tanto Sakura como el Dobe lo superaran. Sin mencionar que el rubio parecía estar presumiendo su habilidad, queriendo combinar el ejercicio de la hoja con la caminata en el árbol.

Viendo a su frustrado compañero volver a fallar Naruto decidió intervenir para decirle unas palabras.- ¿Sabes Sasuke? Te va a ser más fácil el ejercicio si te calmas, de nada sirve que intentes presionar las cosas.

-Cállate dobe, no me digas que hacer. Soy un Uchiha, si un inútil como tú y la insoportable pueden lograr esto entonces yo también puedo.- Aun diciendo esas palabras el Uchiha volvió a caer, dejando la marca a tres cuartas partes del árbol.

\- ¿Acaso te preocupa que estés tardando más que nosotros? Es natural, alguna vez leí por ahí que las chicas suelen tener mejor control de chakra que los hombres, por lo que es obvio que a Sakura-chan le cueste menos. Por mi parte desde que comencé a estudiar Fuuinjutsu tuve que hacer el ejercicio de la hoja cada día, es peligroso hacer sellos sin poder controlar mínimamente cuanto chakra pongo.- Mientras decía esto seguía intentando combinar ambos ejercicios, sin embargo las hojas siempre terminaban cayendo.

Aun contra su voluntad el Uchiha meditó las palabras del rubio y se calmo antes de intentarlo otra vez, esta vez logrando llegar a la copa y mantenerse unos minutos antes de caer nuevamente. No queriendo admitir que las palabras de su compañero sirvieron, el pelinegro solo comenzó a dirigirse a la casa.- Eso debe ser suficiente por hoy. Tú también deberías parar, estuvimos todo el día gastando demasiado Chakra.

Si bien el rubio escuchó las últimas palabras del Uchiha antes de perderlo de vista decidió quedarse entrenando un poco más, quedándose dormido al poco tiempo en el claro debido al agotamiento.

 **Un tiempo después:**

-Si te quedas dormido en el bosque podrías enfermarte.- Fue lo primero que escuchó el Uzumaki antes de abrir los ojos, para notar como una chica muy bonita lo miraba de cerca.

La chica en cuestión estaba vestida con un kimono verde, llevaba el cabello atado dejando un mechón a cada lado de su cara. La proximidad con la cara del rubio sumada a la belleza de la fémina fueron suficientes para provocarle un sonrojo, motivo por el cual se alejó de la misma.

-No te preocupes, ¡soy muy fuerte para cualquier enfermedad!- Mientras decía esto se sujetaba los bíceps del brazo y le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Puedo verlo por lo duro que entrenas.- Le contestó, Ignorando la confianza en extremo del Uzumaki.- Sin embargo, ¿Entrenas por alguien o algo en especial? ¿O solo deseas ser fuerte sin razón?

Ante la peculiar pregunta el rubio se frotó la nuca, meditando un poco antes de responder.

-No es que no tenga razón para volverme más fuerte, pero es complicado de explicar. Por decirlo de alguna forma tengo muchos familiares que no conozco a los que quiero reunir y después proteger, necesito volverme fuerte para poder lograrlo.- Mientras decía esto miro directamente a los ojos al pelinegro, sin parpadear en ningún momento, mostrando una seriedad poco común en él.

Habiendo sido un shinobi gran parte de su vida Haku pudo descifrar las palabras del rubio lo suficiente como para saber su significado, intentaba reformar un Clan.

-Esa es una buena razón para querer volverse fuerte, ¡te deseo suerte en tu cometido!- Contestó con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del suelo, sacudiendo su kimono para limpiar la tierra del mismo.- Muy bien, fue un placer conocerte, pero ya debo irme.

-Un momento, aun no se tu nombre. Además, ¿No es peligroso para una chica pasear por el bosque tan tarde?- El Uzumaki no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad, evitando que se fuera de momento.

-Es grosero que un caballero le pregunte su nombre a una dama sin presentarse primero. No te preocupes por mi seguridad, ya estaba por volver a casa de todas formas, solo recolectaba hierbas para un amigo enfermo.- Ante sus palabras el rubio se dio cuenta de que llevaba una canasta con las hierbas mencionadas.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar lejos del chico, no queriendo prolongar el encuentro con el que pronto seria de vuelta su enemigo. Sin embargo, estando a unos metros el rubio se paró, también limpiándose la suciedad de sus ropas, para dirigirse a él. -¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Futuro Hokage de Konoha, Dattebayo!

El pelinegro solo volteó su cara ligeramente para verle, mostrando una sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Haku. Y por cierto, soy hombre, Naruto-kun.

El rubio quedó en shock mientras el ahora conocido chico se iba lentamente del claro en el que entrenó, no pudiendo decir nada ante la noticia. Pasados un par de minutos en los cuales perdió de vista al chico al fin pudo reaccionar.- Que extraño, ahora que se que es hombre se me hace extrañamente familiar.

Fin del capítulo 3

 **Notas de Autor: Pido disculpas si alguien esperaba la continuación de esta historia, soy de las personas que procrastinan mucho. Aunque no es excusa sigo adaptándome a escribir y no me convence del todo el resultado.**

 **Primeramente mi idea era que cada arco de la serie fuera un capitulo del fic, pero después de probar un tiempo queda muy largo y tedioso de leer, intentare hacer capítulos de este largo aproximado siempre.**

 **Sobre el capitulo en si no tengo mucho que decir, intento poco a poco expandir el Fuuinjutsu conocido, es difícil ponerle reglas y limitaciones para no volver a Naruto un Godlike a la primera.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, critica y comentario es bienvenido. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
